


Plausibility

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Pidge and Matt get a change to relax and chat... including about bad science, weird science, super robots, and an ever-expanding definition of 'plausible'.





	Plausibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



"So," Matt asked as he flopped back on Pidge's bed, "is it like Gekiganger III?"

"What?" Pidge questioned back as she kicked off her green lion slippers - she really only wore them in her room because otherwise she tended to trip over her own feet - and took a bit of a running start to flopping beside Matt and snuggling close. 

"Voltron, of course. Is it like Gekiganger III? I think that was my favorite, of all the shows we used to watch..."

"Way past our bedtime, camped out in your bed with your tablet, watching episodes over and over and nitpicking all the bad science..." Pidge laughed. "And no, and yes, and no? Kind of?"

"You probably don't have any episodes of anything around here--"

"The best I can find are some weird dramas, in a language I don't understand, that seem to be about a man in love with a spaceship," Pidge admitted. "I could be completely wrong about all of that, though, aside from the bit about not understanding the language."

Matt laughed. "And to think we once complained about unskippable advertisements."

"Yeah, really. Hmmm... Voltron is maybe worse than Gekiganger III? We kind of knew how Gekiganger worked, but Voltron..." 

Pidge kept explaining, correcting herself, and trying again. The more she said, the weirder it sounded, and already she knew it sounded weird. They would never, ever, hiding under the blankets after bedtime and nitpicking bad science in their super-robot shows, have tolerated something as ridiculous as the Lions and Voltron.

Beside her, Matt just listened, mostly, asking questions only when she paused. 

"Good thing it's got a good cast," Matt finally said, chuckling. "None of that sounds remotely plausible. And my definition of 'plausible' has rapidly expanded over the last couple of years." 

"Hey--" Pidge would have hit him with a pillow if she was anywhere within range of her pillow and not extraordinarily comfortable where she was. She'd missed Matt so much. She'd missed being close, talking about tech and science and silly things like Gekiganger III... 

"Oh-- I should tell you about..." 

Pidge suspected they'd either fall asleep talking or just keep going til morning. Either way was fine. She listened and then-- then--

"You mean like... Wasn't that an episode of Gekiganger III, too?"

Beside her, Matt laughed. "I didn't believe it at first either."

"Rapidly expanding definitions and examples of 'plausible'?" Pidge questioned. 

"I think I'm living one right now."

**Author's Note:**

> (Gekiganger III is the show-in-a-show from Martian Successor Nadesico, shown only in short clips and in homage to pretty much every 1970's super robot show ever. No knowledge of it is necessary since... it doesn't entirely exist~)


End file.
